itlawwikiaorg-20200214-history
Data rights
Definition Data rights is Overview Data rights for technical data and computer software fall into eight categories: * Unlimited Rights. Developed exclusively at Government expense, and certain types of data (e.g., Form, Fit, and Function data (FFF); Operation, Maintenance, Installation, and Training (OMIT)). These rights involve the right to use, modify, reproduce, display, release, or disclose technical data in whole or in part, in any manner, and for any purpose whatsoever, and to have or authorize others to do so.DFARS §§252.227-7013(a)(16), 252.227-7014(a)(16). * Government Purpose License Rights. This right involves the right to use, duplicate, or disclose technical data for Government purposes only, and to have or permit others to do so for Government purposes only. Government purposes include competitive procurement, but do not include the right to permit others to use the data for commercial purposes.DFARS §§252.227-7013(a)(13), 252.227-7014(a)(12). * Limited Rights. A limited rights agreement permits the Government to use proprietary technical data in whole or in part. It also means that the Government has the expressed permission of the party providing the technical data to release it, or disclose it, outside the Government.DFARS §252.227-7013(a)(14). * Restricted Rights. Developed exclusively at private expense.DFARS §252.227- 7014(a)(15). * Negotiated License Rights. This right pertains whenever the standard license arrangements are modified to the mutual agreement of the contractor and the Government. In this case, the exact terms are spelled out in a specific license agreement unique to each application.DFARS §§252.227-7013(b)(4), 252.227-7014(b)(4). * Small Business Innovative Research (SBIR) Data Rights. All technical data or computer software generated under an SBIR contract. Non-Government users cannot release or disclose outside the Government except to Government support contractors. * Commercial Technical Data License Rights. Applies to technical data related to commercial items (developed at private expense). Managed in the same manner as Limited Rights. * Commercial Computer Software Licenses. Applies to any commercial computer software or software documentation. Managed as specified in the commercial license offered to the public. When analyzing data rights issues, it is important to first identify precisely the item, component, or process underlying the data delivered to the Government. This discipline is particularly important and helpful when mixed Government and private funding are involved in the development. For example, a particular item, component, or process may have been developed originally at private expense. Subsequently, an addition to that item, component, or process may have been directly financed by the Government. Correctly analyzed, the contractor should be able to retain proprietary rights (i.e., delivering data with limited rights) in the underlying item, component, or process while delivering to the Government unlimited rights in the additions. This break-out or segregation of items, components, or processes developed at private expense from related items, components, or processes developed with Government funding is sometimes referred to as the doctrine of "segregability." DFARS directs that the source of funds determination be made at any practical sub-item or subcomponent level or any segregable portion of a process. With data rights, it's important to consider a proper balance between the Government and the contractor. Few issues strike at the core of contractor profitability as much as do those related to rights in technical data and computer software. The competitive advantage represented by technical know-how, trade secrets, or unique designs is translatable directly into profits. Contractors go to great lengths to protect whatever competitive advantage is attained. In Government contracting, competitive advantage can easily evolve into sole-source monopoly. Contractor ownership of critical technology, manufacturing techniques, or cost-saving procedures can eliminate effective competition. The balancing of a contractor's rights in valuable technology and know-how and the Government's need to obtain effective competition in its procurement is governed, in large part, by the DFARS clauses. These regulations, and the contract clauses they prescribe, provide a mechanism by which a proper balance may be struck.Id. References See also * Acquiring and Enforcing the Government’s Rights in Technical Data and Computer Software Under Department of Defense Contracts. External links U.S. government contracting (military): * DFARS 252.227-7013 Rights in Technical Data--Noncommercial Items. * DFARS 252.227-7014 Rights in Noncommercial Computer Software and Noncommercial Computer Software Documentation. * DFARS 252.227-7015 Technical Data–Commercial Items. * DFARS 252.227-7016 Rights in Bid or Proposal Information. * DFARS 252.227-7017 Identification and Assertion of Use, Release, or Disclosure Restrictions. * DFARS 252.227-7019 Validation of Asserted Restrictions--Computer Software. * DFARS 252.227-7028 Technical Data or Computer Software Previously Delivered to the Government. * DFARS 252.227-7030 Technical Data--Withholding of Payment. * DFARS 252.227-7037 Validation of Restrictive Markings on Technical Data. Category:Definition Category:Data Category:U.S. government contracting